


Prompt: Teasing

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have I ever mentioned how much I hate first-person fics?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Prompt: Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Have I ever mentioned how much I hate first-person fics?

You were unsure about how you had ended up in that situation but there you were, sitting on a big couch with both your hands tied to something behind your neck. And you were having so much fun.   
He didn't do much at first, after setting you in that position, after you said you'd do anything. But now, looking down at you, running his thumb over and over your lower lip, making it quiver-  
He wouldn't come closer. He'd just stand there, looking at you and thinking. But damn it, just looking at him and knowing that he had you at his mercy made you more aroused every time.   
He leaned in, and your hopes went up. Just as you leaned forward to kiss him when he was close enough, he smoothly dodged your eager lips and softly bit your earlobe instead. You were, by then, letting out an ocassional moan.   
On came some more dodging. And you fell for it every time, when you thought he was finally going to close the gap between your mouths and let you out, he dodged you again, only to graze with his lips a different part of your body.   
Your ear. Your cheek. Under your chin.   
Your throat.   
Right between your collarbones.  
Your back was visibly arched, pushing him up yet more strongly against you. He was kneeling down in front of the couch you were sitting on, so you wrapped your right leg around his waist and pressed him closer. This surprised him, which led to a surprise bite on the crook of your neck. This sent you right to the edge and you screamed, as if to prove you couldn't take any more.   
He got your point and let your hands out of the bond, and with a mischievous smile and a lick of your lips it was that he allowed you to finally pull him in close.


End file.
